


Fascinating

by Gilraen_Arasil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gotham, M/M, Oral Sex, Riddler - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraen_Arasil/pseuds/Gilraen_Arasil
Summary: Ed finds Oswald asleep in his bed and invites him to dinner in an attempt to address the chemistry between them. Oswald finds this to be the opportune moment to finally confess his love for Ed, and sensitive things ensue.





	Fascinating

Oswald swung the door of the mansion open, shuffling in from the persistent rain. He closed a damp, black umbrella and left it by the closet.  
He was thankful to be out of the downpour and was eager to settle down after such a long day. He passed the main rooms, walking to the dining room where he hoped to find Ed.  
It was half past eight and Edward usually was sitting down to a meal at the table and had a place set for him as well. But not a light was on and no fire was lit. Oswald sighed and decided to skip dinner, heading up the stairs to get some sleep.  
He slowly climbed the stairs and groaned as his leg began to give him a bit of trouble.

When he finally pulled himself up to the second floor, he noticed Ed's door wide open. The only light coming from the room was that of a small lamp Ed kept on all day. He was not there either.  
Oswald knew he shouldn't worry where he was, he could go where he pleased and it wasn't Oswald's business to bother him.  
'But yet...' Oswald's mind began to wander. He curiously stepped into the small room, cautious of any noise he made.  
He placed one pale hand on the grey bedspread, letting his weight sink into it. Before he knew it, Oswald had crawled under the covers, surrounding himself with the scent of Edward. He buried his pointy nose into the pillows, smiling at the smell. The heat of the bed was almost overwhelming, mostly because he had become flushed in such a position. He could feel his stiff muscles unwind, and sleep overtook him.  
...  
Oswald awoke to a familiar face hovering over him, a sly kind of smirk across the figure's face in the darkness.  
"Enjoying your nap?" Ed whispered, chucking softly.  
Oswald jolted up from the pillows.  
"E-Ed I didn't know you would be home. This is quite embarrassing," he uttered nervously. 

Ed then sat on the bed without another word. He slipped off both shoes and turned towards Oswald. "Dinner?"

"Dinner? I didn't eat bu-"

"Perfect, ten minutes? Meet me downstairs."

Ed went off to the bathroom across the hall, almost a bit too quickly. Oswald slipped from the bed and went off to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nygmobblepot fanfiction! More chapters to come soon :)


End file.
